


If Only

by toxiclove7



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxiclove7/pseuds/toxiclove7
Summary: Kai and Jinora privately think about their first impressions of each other. [tumblr prompt]





	If Only

He can't remember what he thought when he first saw her, but he's positive her first impression of him isn't all that great. He showed up in her life as a lying kid, a thief who was trying to hitch a ride to escape the local cops. she showed up as… he doesn't even know, and he wishes he did. Wishes he could remember his first thoughts about her, so that he could tell her and watch her turn the pretty shade of pink. Wishes he could remember so that he can remember the start of his love for her.

She remembers their first meeting very well. She had spotted him peering around a wall during their demonstration, and saw him again working through the crowd. He seemed a little frantic, but his curiosity and courage had made her grin. When the party learned he was a thief and a liar, her smile had disappeared; they had visited so many villages, surely they wouldn't let go of the first airbender who showed an interest in learning?

They are both thankful for the Avatar. Him for the second chance, her for the belief that people can change. Thankful that the Avatar's actions brought them together, and gave them the chance to create what they have now.

They don't tell each other their first impressions of one another. He is too ashamed that he can't remember. She thinks he wouldn't like to know her thoughts about that day.

They both want to know but are too scared to ask, for fear the question will turn back to them. If only they knew what the other was thinking, then maybe they might ask.

But they don't. They keep their silence, and remain happy with what they have together; love, trust, and respect.

**Author's Note:**

> Came from a tumblr prompt years ago. It's been posted on my ffn account for a long time, but I finally remembered I have an account over here and figured I should/could crosspost some of my stuff. Did some minor editing.


End file.
